1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge device, and more particularly to a releasable hinge device designed to be incorporated with the removal of an automobile roof panel from a fixed frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable hinging means for automobile sun-roof panels, particularly where the hinge means is required to allow the panel to be readily disengaged from the fixed frame structure.
Several types of hinge devices are used in conjunction with vehicle roof panels. Some are very simple and only allow the panels to be opened and closed. Other known hinge devices that allow the panels to be completely removed have features that are generally not compatible with all types of vehicles or with safety requirements. Thus, some of these devices are restrictive in their use. Other devices are too complicated for the average person to operate; and some are found to be too expensive to install and maintain.
As examples of different types of releasable hinge means, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,848 a panel having a very simple hinge arrangement which comprises a tongue member that is inserted in a slot formed in a wall portion of the roof, wherein the slot is provided only with a rubber collar. This simple arrangement is no longer a feasible design within today's known art structure. An arrangement of this type cannot withstand the rigid standards established in the automobile industry at the present time.
Another hinge device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,901 which is an improvement over the above device, but yet does not provide the versatility or capability to be employed in all makes and models of vehicles--from passenger cars to vans and trucks. Further, the angle at which the panel is allowed to open when using this hinge device limits the angle at which the panel can be raised above the roof structure of the vehicle. Thus, a very loose fit is inherent in its design, with the possibility of premature separation.